Following Your Heart
by animeloverangels
Summary: AU. Ruka and Mikan are engaged... And so are Natsume and Hotaru! Will they have the courage to follow their hearts or will they still end up marrying the people they don't love?
1. Arranged Marriages and THE Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Note: This is an AU fic. Characters may be OOC.

I wanna thank animeshadowangel, otherwise known as Jamie-chan! She inspired, helped and supported me create this fic! I also want to thank simplebutspecial (otherwise known as SbS) for also inspiring and supporting me.

"Following Your Heart"

"ATCHOOOOOOOOOO! Great! Just my luck! I shouldn't have left so suddenly…" A girl with brown hair and hazel eyes said, blaming herself.

Flashback

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_Mikan jumped as she heard someone knock on her room._

"_Miss Mikan?" A maid said._

"_Yes?" She answered._

"_Your grandpa would like to see you, Miss."_

"_Tell him I'll be right there."_

"_Yes, miss."_

_At the throne room…_

_"I told you Grandpa! I don't want to marry Ruka!" Mikan screamed._

"_Nonsense! You've seen how nice he is and you WILL marry him. UNDERSTAND?" Mikan's grandpa shouted at her._

"_NO! I WILL NOT!"_

"_YES YOU WILL!"_

"_NO! I WON'T!"_

"_YES YOU SHALL AND THAT'S FINAL!"_

"_GAHH! I'M LEAVING THIS STUPID MANSION!"_

_And with that she left._

"_That granddaughter of mine…"_

_A few hours later… It began to rain very hard._

End of Flashback.

As she pondered on her what happened between her and her grandpa…

BUMP!

"OW! HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" She screamed.

"_Brown hair… Hazel eyes… Is that… Mikan Sakura? Hotaru's best friend? I better ask her name…"_ A boy thought.

"_Hey! He looks like the boy that Ruka described to me! Raven-haired boy with ruby eyes…I know! I'll ask his name!" _Mikan thought.

"I think I should be the one saying that, Polka dots!" A male voice shot back at her.

"What do you mean polka… YOU- ATCHOOOOOOOOOOOO! -PERVERT!" She shouted.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU SHOVED IT IN MY FACE! Anyway, what's a little girl like _you _doing out here on this weather?" He said.

"ATCHOOOOOO! I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL! I HAD A FIGHT WITH MY GRANDPA AND I LEFT IN SUCH A RUSH THAT I FORGOT TO BRING AN UMBRELLA! AND HOW IN HEAVEN'S NAME WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT THE WEATHER WOULDN'T BE GOING MY WAY TODAY? CHECK THE WEATHER FORECAST? WELL, I'M NOT THE KIND OF PERSON WHO CHECKS THOSE THINGS! NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND, I'LL BE GOING NOW!" She shouted back at him, sneezing at every other word because of her cold.

She was walking away when he caught her wrist.

"What was the fight about?" He asked. This time his voice was a little gentler.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR- ATCHOOOOO!- BUSINESS!" She screamed at him as tears dropped from her eyes.

Even though it was raining he could clearly see that she was crying.

"I had a fight with my father, too." He said.

"I'm sure your fight-ATCHOOO!- is nowhere as big as mine! Now, let go of my wrist!" She said.

He let go of her wrist as if it was on fire.

"Here." The boy said as he handed her his jacket.

"What's this for?" Mikan asked as he handed her the jacket.

"So you won't catch a cold you idiot!" The boy half-screamed at her.

"Thank you." Mikan said. Although she really didn't mean it. Though when she wore it, she instantly felt better. Her sneezes became fewer, too. (A/N: I added this because I was getting tired of adding "ATCHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" in every other word that Mikan said. I still will be typing that but I will type it fewer times. But I don't really think that wearing a jacket will decrease you sneezing. Though it _will _make you feel better. She still has her cold, by the way. Awww... what the heck. I really AM lazy today. This is just a lousy excuse...)

"I'M NOT AN – ATCHOOOOOOOOOO!- IDIOT!" Mikan screamed at him.

"Are you Mikan Sakura, the heiress of the Sakura family and best friend of Imai Hotaru?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. And you are…?" She asked. She calmed a bit now.

"Natsume Hyuuga." He answered.

"Natsume Hyuuga? ATCHOOOOOOOOO! _THE_ Natsume Hyuuga?" She asked. She was really making sure that this boy was the one that her best friend, Imai Hotaru, was going to marry and also, Ruka's best friend.

"YEAH WHO DO YOU THINK I AM? SOME KIND OF ORPHAN?" He answered.

"I WAS JUST ASKING, YOU JERK!" She shot back.

"Oh yeah! YOU BETTER NOT GET SNOT ON MY JECKET!" Natsume said teasingly.

"Sooooo… Are you engaged to Imai Hotaru? And are you Ruka Nogi's best friend?" She asked, ignoring the tease.

Natsume was surprised at how fast this girl could change her tone of voice. But aside that, he was even more surprised at the fact that this girl knew he was marrying Hotaru and even more so that she knew about Ruka.

"DON'T REMIND ME! And how do you know Ruka?" He shouted at her.

"You know-ATCHOOOOOOOOO!-I'm beginning to think we have the same problem." She said, completely unmindful of how rudely he answered her.

"I'M SURE YOU'RE NOT FORCED TO MARRY SOMEONE YOU DON'T LOVE!" He answered.

"YES I AM! HIS NAME'S NOGI RUKA… AND WHAT'S WORSE IS, I ONLY MET HIM TODAY! Oh yeah you didn't answer me... Is he your best friend?" She answered.

"Yeah he is. Nogi Ruka's my best friend." Natsume said.

"Oh. And if you don't mind me saying, Imai-ATCHOOOOOOOOOO!- Hotaru's my best friend." Mikan answered.

"_So that's how she knew about that_…" Natsume thought to himself.

"Yeah I know she's your best friend. She told me that her best friend had an immature attitude, brown hair and hazel eyes. And her name was Mikan Sakura, heiress of the Sakura family…"

"And Ruka told me about you as well! Raven-haired guy with ruby eyes. A guy with a cocky attitude and engaged-ATCHOOOOOOOOOOO!- to Imai Hotaru. Oh! And he's the son of a rich family who's surname is Hyuuga…"

"Did Hotaru really-ATCHOOOOOOOO!- say I was immature?" Mikan asked with waterfall tears.

"Yeah she did. Besides, you really _are _immature you know." Natsume answered her.

"A lot of people seem to be saying that to me..." Mikan said.

Silence…

"Hahaha!" Mikan laughed out loud.

"WHAT'S FUNNY? DON'T YOU GET THAT WE'RE BOTH MARRYING PEOPLE WE DON'T LOVE? OR ARE YOU REALLY **TOO** IDIOTIC TO UNSERSTAND THAT?" Natsume said, quite surprised that this girl was laughing at a situation like this.

"Don't you think it's funny? How we were supposed to marry each other's best friends?" She answered.

"Well, yeah. I guess it is. Talk about coincidence!" He answered, SLIGHTLY smiling...

Since they talked/argued with each other for a heck of a long time, they both didn't realize that it was already nearing nighttime...

"I'M NOT AN IDIOTIC PERSON!" Mikan said.

"HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING-" Mikan was unable to continue because Natsume really _wasn't_ listening. Then she saw what he was looking at.

"Oh, it's sunset already? I didn't notice! And the rain stopped, too!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Yeah… I didn't notice, too. Well, your voice was so annoying that I didn't even see the sun setting. Or the rain stopping, for that matter." Natsume said.

"HEY! MY VOICE IS NOT ANNOYING! BESIDES, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BUMPED TO ME YOU KNOW!" She answered.

"ME? Bump into YOU? You must be out of your mind you idiot." He shot back.

"I AM NOT OUT OF MY MIND! AND I AM NOT AN IDIOT!" She screamed at him.

"Yes. You. Are." He answered.

"NO. I'M. NOT." She said.

"YES YOU ARE! AND SHOULDN'T YOU BE GOING HOME BY NOW, LITTLE GIRL?" He said.

"I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL! And… Yes… I think I should be." She said, remembering that it was nearing evening.

"What about you? Will you go back to your mansion?" She asked.

"I guess… I'll go home after I walk you home. Ok?" Natsume answered while blushing slightly.

"Thanks Natsume!"

Then she hugged him, causing him to intensify his blush.

Mikan stayed completely oblivious of the fact that Natsume had been blushing like a tomato.

Then Mikan pulled back from him. Thankfully, Natsume recovered from his blush before Mikan could see him.

"Let's go to my house, Natsume!" She said while taking his hand.

Then he, again, blushed like a tomato.

Thankfully, Mikan didn't see because it was darker and darker by the minute.

They walked towards Mikan's mansion, each not saying a word to each other.

"Oh, Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"What is it now, little girl?

"Thanks a lot for today. I really- ATCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- felt better talking to you. Even though we argued mostly, I know that deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep down, WAY down, you're a really nice person!"

"Tch. Stop talking like you know me, Polka Dots. I only met you a few hours ago." Natsume said while blushing slightly.

"I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW! IT'S M-I-K-A-N! MIKAN! And… I wanted to apologize. I was really rude to you earlier today. It's- ATCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- not your fault that your the first person who I happen to bump into." Mikan said, with her head low. She was really ashamed of herself.

"Tch. Don't really mind." Natsume answered.

"_Jeez! I'm trying to be polite here! He could at least apologize, too!"_ Mikan thought.

"Thanks." Mikan muttered under her breath, she couldn't keep hints of sarcasm from her voice.

Natsume didn't seem to mind.

Then they, again, stayed silent until they were about 10 feet from Mikan's house/mansion.

Then Mikan gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

Natsume blushed furiously, though Mikan, again, remained oblivious of this fact.

Mikan, realizing what she did, blushed an even redder shade of red compared to Natsume, if that was possible.

"That was for...uh... helping me and making me feel better today!" Mikan said, relieved that she could find a decent excuse.

"Whatever, Polka Dots!" Natsume said.

Mikan giggled, "Goodnight Natsume!" while walking to the main door of her mansion.

As soon as she got into her mansion, Natsume said, "Goodnight little girl."

Then he walked to his mansion.

"_I hope that we'll meet again…" _He thought while sneaking into his mansion.

Mikan's place…

Since it was nighttime, she thought that it would be best to apologize and explain it all to her grandpa tomorrow morning. So, she sneaked to her room.

"I forgot to give him back his jacket..." Mikan said.

"_I hope I'll meet you again Natsume… To give you your jacket back and also to..."_ Mikan thought before dozing off to bed.

"Oh shoot! She didn't give me my jacket back!" Natsume said.

Little did they know that at that exact time they wished, a shooting star passed the evening sky…

_To be Continued…_

Author's Notes: How was it? Good? Bad? Okay? I wanna thank Jamie-chan again! And also SbS…


	2. Sweet Childhood Friends

I wanna thank animeshadowangel again, (otherwise known as Jamie) for supporting me! I also want to thank SbS for supporting me as well! And of course, my reviewers! I also wanna thank you for giving me inspiration!

"Following Your Heart: Chapter Two, Sweet Childhood Friends"

Two childhood friends (but they're teenagers now) were chasing each other on the mansion gardens... They looked like a happy couple. Well, it's natural since they were already one. A couple, I mean.

"Hotaru! Give me those pictures back!" Screamed a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Never. Even if I love you with all my heart, I won't give you these pictures." A girl with purple hair and amethyst eyes said, tonelessly.

I mean, ehem... a girl was blackmailing the boy of her dreams. Quite frankly, this blackmailing pastime was what made them closer. It's the main reason how they got to fall in love with each other. But today, something might change between the two of them...

The boy suddenly stopped chasing her. _"It's now or never..."_ He thought.

"Ummm... Hotaru... I have to tell you something important..." Said the boy, seriously.

Hotaru stopped running away from the boy, "_It's rare to hear him **this** serious... Must be something important." _Hotaru thought...

"What is it, Ruka?" She said.

"I'm...I'm...getting..." Ruka said, unable to continue.

"Getting married?" Hotaru finished for him.

Ruka's eyes grew as wide as plates. "Ho-how did..." Ruka said, again, unable to continue.

"So am I..." Hotaru said with difficulty.

"T-to whom...?" Ruka said, uncomfortably.

"I think his name was Natsume. My parents forced me to meet him the other day. I told him about my best friend... I told him that because he might change his mind when he knows her and marry her. I know it's like I'm using her but... Since their personalities were the complete opposite... I thought it would be for the best. But so far, I don't think that it's working. I mean, he still hasn't met her yet... I guess I shouldn't have told him about it... I must have looked like a fool to him when I was babbling about her..." Hotaru said.

"_She has a best friend and she didn't tell me? Well, that fair enough I guess... I mean, I haven't exactly talked to her about Natsume... WHOA WHOA! SLOW DOWN! Did she just say she was getting married to.., NATSUME?" Ruka thought frantically._

Flashback

"_Hotaru! Come with us to meet your fiancé. Get dressed and come with me. NOW."A man said, sternly._

"_NO! I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO MARRY HIM!" Hotaru said, losing her cool. It was a very rare thing for her to do. But, then again, this situation was an exception._

"_Hotaru! I have never expected this kind of behavior from you! GO TO YOUR ROOM AND GET DRESSED. NOW. YOUR MOTHER AND I WILL BE WAITING HERE. And don't even think of escaping this mansion, I had guards and maids stationed in every exit. So don't bother." Her dad said, while smirking evilly._

_Hotaru sighed. Ever since his father told her of the engagement, her father was very strict with her. He was no longer the dad that she knew, because usually, he was sweet and kind with her._

_She stomped her way to her room. As soon as she was out of sight..._

"_Dear, don't you think you were a little too hard on her?" Hotaru's mother said._

"_I think so, too. But I have no choice. She has to be married before she can inherit the family riches. _(A/N: Sorry if it's like Princess Diares 2, Royal Engagement... I don't own that either!)_ To tell you the truth, I'm having a hard time acting to her as if I don't care if she gets married to someone she loves or not... I hope that she'll somehow cancel the wedding and find the person that she truly loves." Hotaru's dad said, sadly._

"_Yes, I hope she'll follow her heart..." Hotaru's mother added._

_Unknown to the two, that Hotaru already found the person that she truly loves and cares for. Hotaru just didn't say anything because deep inside her heart, she really loves her parents and doesn't want them disapointed of her._

_Hotaru finished changing and was on her way to the throne room... In her mind, there was only this one simple thought, "I'm sorry Ruka... But I can't marry you anymore... Please forgive me."_

_When she reached the throne room her parents were waiting for her. _

"_Let's go, Hotaru." Her mother said, gently._

_She nodded. Then they went to the main hall..._

"_Long time no see!" Hotaru's dad said to Natsume's father, going in his direction to hug him._

"_It's nice to see you again." Natsume's mother said to Hotaru's mom, as they shook each others hands._

(A/N: Should it be greetings be the other way around? I mean, the dads should be the one to shake hands and the mothers to hug? Well, I was trying to make it weird so that Natsume and Hotaru would react! Hehe...)

_The two teenagers rolled their eyes._

"_Alright you two, we're going out for a while to bond with our friends alright?" The four parents said, simultaneously._

"_Fine... Whatever." Came the teenagers' reply._

_The four parents sweatdropped as they hurried to get out of the mansion._

_The two teenagers sat there for a few minutes. They saw that it was impossible to get out because there were guards in every exit._

"_This is ridiculous." Hotaru said, breaking the silence._

"_Bo-ring." Natsume yawned._

"Hmmm... this boy seems to be the complete opposite of my best friend. Maybe if I told him about her, he'd break the engagement and tell him he found someone else he likes! Then, I won't have to disappoint my parents!" Hotaru thought.

_So Hotaru told him about her best friend... Blah blah blah... Although Natsume didn't seem to listen, she blabbed on. But Natsume really was listening. _(A/N: Sorry if it's too OOC, I had to put this to make the story work!)

"_Oh yeah! I have a best friend too! His name's R-" Natsume was unable to continue, because..._

_Their parents arrived, shouting a "DID YOU KIDS HAVE FUN?"_

_The two were shocked. _

"_Sorry to interrupt you kids, but Natsume and his family is going on a vacation today. Hotaru... You won't see him for a while. Is that ok?" Hotaru's mom said._

"_Yeah... Sure... Whatever..." Came Hotaru's answer._

_So Hotaru never got to hear his best friend's name, All she heard was an 'R'._

"_Could it be...? Nah.. That'd be too much of a coincidence." Hotaru said as she shrugged the idea off..._

End of that tremendously loooong flashback.

"I'm... I'm... shocked..." Ruka said. "_Natsume! You never told me about this!" _Ruka thought.

"Why? Is it because of Natsume? I have to say to my parents that I already found someone I love...That I don't want to marry him... But I don't want my parents to be disappointed of me..." Hotaru said with her head low.

"Ummm... Yeah... you see... Nat...Natsume is m-my... my..." Ruka was unable to continue.

"Your... what?" Hotaru said. She was really suspicious. Because Natsume said that his best friend's name started with a letter 'R'.

"B-be-est f-frie-nd" Ruka said. "_Oh Hotaru... Please don't get mad at me..." _Ruka thought worriedly.

"_So I was right then..._" Hotaru thought.

Uncomfortable silence...

"Ummm... Hotaru? Are you mad at me for not telling you about him? Natsume I mean? I haven't told him anything about you yet... Us I mean..." Ruka said.

"It's alright Ruka... I have something to tell you as well... The best friend I was talking about, her name's Mikan Sakura... And like you, I haven't told her anything about you.. Or us for that matter." Hotaru said, slightly smiling.

Her smile soon disappeared when Ruka fell down.

"Ruka! What happened?" Hotaru asked worriedly, putting her hands on Ruka shoulders.

"Th-the person I'm engaged w-with is..." Ruka was unable to continue. (A/N: Sorry if Ruka acts like this a lot of times...)

Then Hotaru suddenly began to understand.

"Is... M-mikan?" Hotaru asked.

"Y-yeah..." Ruka managed to say.

"And like you, I haven't told my parents that I don't want to marry her because I don't want to disappoint them. At that time... I also told her about Natsume... not because I was using him but because the silence was too awkward between us..." Ruka added.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, I already told Mikan about my engagement to Natsume. Did you already tell Natsume about Mikan?" Hotaru asked.

"No... I don't want him to freak out..." Ruka answered.

Once again, silence surrounded them.

"Hehehe... What a coincidence..." Ruka said, breaking the silence.

"Tell me about it." Hotaru said.

"Hey! Let's go under that tree!" Ruka said, pointing to a tree.

"Sure!" Hotaru answered.

So they went under the tree, then Ruka put his arm around Hotaru.

Hotaru leaned on him.

Ruka suddenly said with an evil smirk, "You know I might marry Mikan, I mean she _is _your best friend, right? And I know you have good taste."

Hotaru glared at him. Ruka still had that evil smirk.

"Then after an hour or less, I'll divorce her then get married to you!" Ruka said. Then Ruka kissed her quick on the lips.

After the kiss Ruka asked, "Good enough for you?"

Hotaru smiled pinched his cheek slightly.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ruka asked, holding his cheek while pouting slightly.

SNAP!

A flash of light was flashed at him and printed out.

"You just looked **too **cute to not take a picture of you. And even though we're already a couple, that doesn't mean I'll stop blackmailing you." Hotaru said. It was her turn to smirk evilly.

"Oh, you also _still _have a lot of fangirls, seeing as we haven't told anyone yet about us." Hotaru said, her smirk turning wider.

"Sometimes I regret that decision..." Ruka said, trying to catch Hotaru off-guard.

"Oh." Hotaru said, her expression turning to that of a sad one.

"HA! GOT YA!" Ruka said, attempting to take the picture off Hotaru's hand...

But failing miserably.

"Did you really think I'd fall for that trick?" Hotaru said. Her evil smirk came back.

"Hmmm... Maybe..." Ruka said.

"Well, you wr-" Hotaru never got to finish because Ruka kissed her on the lips.

"And I'm not falling on that trick either." Hotaru said.

"Who said it was a trick?" Ruka asked.

Hotaru smiled.

"If you don't kiss me again, I'll show this picture all around the campus." Hotaru said.

"Oh, that's easy!" Ruka said.

Guess you know what happened next?

_To be Continued..._

Author's Notes: Sorry if it sucked too much! I'm really really sorry... Please review... If you don't want to then its fine... But I'd really appreciate it if you do!


	3. My Grandpa

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry for the extremely looong wait!! I went through a lot of things these past two years, things that I shouldn't have gone through. Those kinds of circumstances have forced me into maturity. My writing style will not be the same anymore. I had a plot in mind for this story when I wrote this, but I forgot it. So now, I'll just write what I have in mind, now! I hope you still enjoy it. And I hope you'll forgive me. The next chapters will have a different feel to it, I'm warning you. Well, I'm not sure. Hehe. Actually, I forgot my own story. I just read it again, and I realized how many wrong spellings and wrong grammars it had that I can't believe I didn't see them. Well, I didn't proofread after all… I'm so sorry.

Following Your Heart: Chapter Three: My Grandpa

Morning at the Sakura mansion…

_Flashback_

_Right after Mikan walked out…_

_An old man in his eighties was sitting in his throne. (A/N: I just realized how stupid this is!! A throne room in the mansion?! Hehe. Well, this story is supposed to make you laugh. Even though… hehe)His face was scrunched up and his brow was furrowed in worry._

"_Sir? You should retire to your chambers. It's not good for-"_

"_DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN OR CAN'T DO!!" he said, losing his patience. _

"_Sir!! I'm so sorry!! It's just that, your body… the doctors said-" the maid said, flusterted._

"_MY ONLY REMAINING CONNECTION TO MY DAUGHTER HAS LEFT THIS MANSION AND ALL YOU THINK ABOUT ARE DOCTORS!? MY MIKAN COULD BE IN DANGER OUT THERE!! SHE COULD BE (wheeze) co-(wheeze)" he passed out._

"_Sir!!" the maid screamed. "Call the doctors!! NOW!!" she screamed to other maids._

_End flashback_

Morning came, an Mikan couldn't help but have a lurching feeling in the pit of her tummy. No, she was not pregnant, she just had a bad feeling…

Nope! Wrong too!! She was _hungry!_

(A/N: Just because Mikan's hunger overpowered the bad feeling doesn't mean it's not there…)

She got up, took a bath, got dressed, yada yada yada, and soon she was on her way out, scouting for food.

Until… she saw her favourite maid crying…

"Sumire? What's wrong?"

"It's- it's sir.. sniff he…sniff" (A/N: Making Sumire as OOC as ever!! Nyahahahaha!! cough cough it's needed for the story.)

Mikan realized who this "sir" was.

"Grandpa!? What happened to him?! TELL ME!!"

"Miss… He's…"

Mikan quickly dashed off to his grandpa's chambers to see…

Author's Notes: Sorry for the short chapter!! I will update soon!! hopefully!! Again, please forgive me!!


	4. Revelations That Weren't Revealed Yet

Author's Notes: Here! I promised you I'd update soon, ne?

Chapter Four: Revelations That Weren't Revealed Yet

The brunette immediately collapsed to her grandpa's bed after seeing the state he was in.

"Grandpa! Oh grandpa!"

"Miss, your grandfather's fine, only that he was stressing himself so much because you _left in the dead of the night. HONESTLY, YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" _said/ screamed the doctor, whose name was Tsubasa.

Mikan moaned, "Come one, Tsubasa-senpai!! I'll already get a scolding from my grandpa! You didn't have to shout till you burst my eardrums, you know!"

Because of Tsubasa's ehem outburst, Grandpa Sakura woke up. (A/N: Dunno what his name is. Mmhmmmm.)

"Mikan? I-is that you?" he asked, as much as his raspy and weak voice allowed.

"Oh, Grandpa!!" Mikan said, hugging her grandpa, and unfortunately getting her snot all over him. However, Grandpa Sakura couldn't care any less about that.

"Oh, Mikan! I was so worried! I thought that I would lose you too…"

"What do you mea-" Mikan never got to finish what she was going to say.

Because then- right then, something happened…

End of chapter.

-.-

-.-

-.-

o.-

o.o

O.o

O.O

Only kidding!! XD

"Tsubasa!! I could hear your vocal chords half across the mansion!! _Now _I know where our daughter got that from!!" A girl with pink hair said.

Tsubasa was embarrassed, he blushed a dark shade of red.

"Misaki-senpai! What are you doing here? Have you come to bring my grandpa some more medicine?" asked Mikan, whose question was directed at the wife of the doctor, who was a nurse herself.

"No, Mikan, I'm sure that my _loud big-mouthed _husband has already told you that the Sir would be fine," at this, Mikan relaxed a bit. "I just came here to save your eardrums from the… _creature_ standing in front of the heart monitor, trying to disappear but failing miserably."

At _this, _Tsubasa fessed up. "Aw, c'mon hon, you would have screamed at her too!"

Misaki, upon hearing the word/ pet name 'hon' blushed (And Mikan gave a high-pitched giggle), but well, fessed up too when she heard the things after that."

"Speaking of that… WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN _SERIOUSLY HURT_ AND-"

"And she calls _me _loud, man!" Tsubasa said, covering her ears, along with Mikan and her grandpa-who was actually the reason Mikan went into the room, but that reason was getting forgotten by now.

"You seriously blame me that our daugh-" Tsubasa was cut off _again _by a member of his family.

"DADDDDDY?? MOMMMY?!" a little girl screamed.

"Coming, Love!!"

And with that, the two people who did nothing but bicker exited the room. While still bickering to each other.

"Honestly, those two. If they weren't so good at their jobs and if they weren't such good friends of your parents'..."

That reminded Mikan.

"Now, Grandpa… I think it's time you tell me… what happened with mom and dad?"

Dun dun dun dun dun!! And that wraps it up! PLEASE PLEASE OH PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW...


End file.
